Love Does Exist Above The Surface
by xsilvermistx
Summary: May isnt' your average normal teenage girl, she is a mermaid but not just any mermaid, a mermaid princess. When she and her friends go above the surface, she meets a boy but not any boy a prince. And it was love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

**Love does exist above the surface**

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Alright here's chapter 1. Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter one: Love at first sight**

**May's pov:**

"la,la,la,la,laaaa" I sang beutifuly to my friend, as we sat down on the meddow, where a ton of flowers covered the ground, it was the most beutiful place I have ever seen but it almost didn't seem real, then the floor shook hard like an earthquake, when I heard a voice.

_"May, May, wake up" I heard dawn and misty's voices._

"What is that?" My friend asked. But It was time to wake up from my dream world.

"May!" I heard another shout, and it made me jump this time.

"what?" I yelled at them.

"how long have you been standing there?" I asked them clearly.

" oh I dont know, 10 minutes! and you didn't wake up" Dawn said in a mad voice.

Wow I didn't know that I was a heavy sleeper, I guess it was from the dream. Then I realized I was tuning them out again, as Dawn yelled out again.

"You really need to stop doing that" Dawn told me. I can't really help it that I daydream all the time, its one of my best qualities.

"You didn't hear us calling you from the past 10 minutes?" Misty asked me too clearly frustated as well.

" No sorry its just, I was having this awesome dream and I was in the meddow with this girl, and-" I was cut of when Dawn and Misty started dragging me out of the room.

"uh where are you two taking me?"

"Don't you remember you asked your parents if we could go out to the surface?"

"oh yeah well what are we waiting for lets go" I happily said , as I raced to the door.

"wait fix your hair and dress nicely,girl" I looked at my myself and my hair was messed up, oh my god, thank god misty warned me. I qucky grabbed a skirt from my closet, got dressed and made my hair curlier as usual.

"alright are parents awake yet" I asked them.

"No but that's ok I told one of your maids to tell them so let's just go." Misty reassured me.

" ok"

As we made our way out the castle, I noticed we were the only ones outside. So this is what it's like to be outside the castle. It's so much diffrent from what I thought.

" this is going to be so awesome, I wonder what it's like on the surface?" Dawn said to herself, and then I asked myself the same thing.

"Yeah and cute looking guys around" I said as we all giggled softly.

"why don't we save the questions for later? We all nodded when we saw this amazing bright light coming from above, and there we were.

"uh, this is amazing..this is...is..is, where are we?" Dawn amazed and then confused.

I wonder where this is? It apears to be a...a, even I can't think of anything, but it was still nice looking place.

"let's go, the queen said this is why we can only come in the morning, when no one is around" Of coarse mom would have done something like that, she would never allow me to be that close to a human.

We all swam to the grounds of the surface and we were all breathing heavily.

"Well that was refreshing" Misty said still breathing.

"yeah, you know this place isnt at all like how I imagined it to be" Dawn said I thought exactly.

"yeah your right, I thought they would have houses and just plain looking" Misty responded.

"Where are we anyway?" No way would they know that.

"how should we know?" That was expecting.

" Oh yeah, I think we have a problem?" misty said in a scared voice.

"why?" Dawn and I both asked.

"how can we walk without feet?" Misty asked a pretty obvious question.

"using our feet, duh" I said in a mocking voice, to which dawn giggled.

"and how do we get the feet?"She asked when all of a sudden my tail magically turned to feet.

"wow, can you show me how to do that?" Dawn asked me, but I did'nt have the answer to that.

"I would but I'm not sure" I said wierdly.

"then how you get it?" misty said, I didn't know I'm not jane godall. I giggled.

"well I think-" I was cutt of when misty's tail also turned to feet. This was becoming very strange.

"I think I know...-" Misty was about to tell us something when Dawn started yelling.

"well spitt it out already you two know!" She was becoming fruastated.

" i think we need to dry you tail ... I think" Oh, of course how obvious it was. So we try to dry dawn's tail but there was nothing to use. But then it started to turn and there was her feet , and we quickly stood up.

"well now what?" Dawn asked us.

"lets go exploring duh but your mom says not to stay for too long " Misty explained. But I didn'y see any harm from this place.

Then we saw there were two boys coming our way so we quickly scattered and hid ourselfs in the bushes next to us. That was pretty close.

"man that was so close" Dawn said relieved. I sighed loudly.

"so now what do we just wait for them to leave. Dawn asked Misty and I turned my attention to her.

"well i guess there is nothing that can't be done until they leave so yeah" Misty responded.

"you know I never thought I'd say this but the one with green hair is kind of cute you know" I told them as they gasped at my response. I couldn't help myself that's just how I am. I've never seen anyone in my world as cute as that dude, and I guess he's my first crush. Oh boy would my mom throw a tantrum if she found out or dad. But who said I would tell her.

"May please tell me your not thinking about-" Misty said before I cut her of.

" But I already have" I said.

"ok its no harm done as long as you dont talk to the boy and tell your parents" dawn told me.

"yeah don't go near the boy" Misty added in.

"ok who ever said I would" I told them no harm done right.

" Oh and since were not going near them the greem dude's friend is also cute" Misty said unexpectantly. Who knew misty would say something like that, dawn, I know, but never misty. As we chatted, The grasshead and his friend overheard us talking and came our way.

**Well thats it for today, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**N/A: This is my second story about pokemon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xsilvermistx does not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 2**

**May's POV**

_'My god his so cute' I thought._ There coming our way, what are we going to do? I elbowed Misty, she's the smarted one out of all three of us.

"Misty?" I whispered to her, but I received no answer. _What is she waiting for? Say something? _Too late.

"hey you three, what do you think your doing here?" The grasshead asked us. _What the, what does he mean?_

_"_Drew?" the raven hair boy whispered to grasshead. _So his name is Drew._

_"_Hey are you listening to me?..hello?" He waved his hand in front of all our faces. But we were all frozen solid like a rock.

_There has to be a way to get out of this situation. Misty was no help, I'm on my own._

"Yes?" I simply asked him.

"what are you doing here?" He asked us in annoyed tone. _Does he take us as retarded, were not stupid I heard him the first time. Wow those emerald eyes are like nothing i've ever seen. _I can't help but stare, a blush crept upon my face.

"hey! Listen, airhead" Drew was getting furious at us for not responding, and he just called me an airhead.

"what do you mean?" I asked Drew but that was a stupid thing to say.

"i'll only say this once who are you three?" He yelled it at us. I felt hurt for no reason, I mean I don't even know him.

"I'm May, this is Dawn and Misty" I introduced the three of us, since they were still scared. _What am I going to do? we need to get out of here, I wish I was safely in the castle, safely in my bed, asleep, where I belong._

"What are You doing here?, this beach is not for the public." He simply asked us still annoyed. _Excuse me the sea is my home._

"Were sorry but we got lost, were new here that's why, we'll leave here" Misty said, unexpectentl, I turned to face her, Dawn doing the same thing.

"what?" Drew said confused I could tell. _I didn't want to leave yet. You know Drew kind of looks dressed like a prince._

"I'm sorry for my friend" The raven haired boy said. This is the boy Misty liked. _Well his not half bad ,his cute._

"Well i guess we''ll be on our way now" Misty said once again, as we all turned to leave, Dawn who was still stunned. None of us had this experience being so close to humans before. The boys at my place were ok, but not as cute like Drew and the raven haired boy. My dad would explode if he heard this, and they would ground me for eternity ,then I would never be allowed to be on the surface again.

**Well thats it hope u liked it as much as the first chapter :)**

**A/N: I know dis was short i couldn't think of anything else to write so ya**

**see you later lol please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**xsilvermistx does not own Pokémon.**

**May's Pov**

"So, now what do we do? I'm bored." Dawn complained.

"So, it's not our fault." Misty said, while I stared at the huge castle right in front of my eyes. It was different from my palace; this castle was in shining green.

"Hey, look at that castle." I told Misty and Dawn while pointing at the castle.

"Wow, it's adorable," Dawn said clasping her hands to her chest. As we started walking towards it, mesmerized by its beauty. We noticed a couple of guards at the gates. And knew we would be in trouble if they saw us, so we headed back to the ocean. I wonder who those two guys were, especially the arrogant one with emerald eyes that shined like emerald city in the wizard of oz. I never got tired of watching that movie, but to tell you the truth those flying monkeys were always creepy to me.

We ran to the shore and jumped in to the water, swimming back home. I couldn't wait to get back home to tell all my friends of what just happened.

As we arrived, I knew what was to be expected so we snuck in through the back. Everyone was already awake.

"Why do we always have to go through the back?" Dawn asked. She always said that every time.

"I know, I like being greeted by all your maids it's awesome." Misty asked, she knew the answer but she always asked me that. I never wanted to be a princess, I never asked for that to happen, though I think Dawn wouldn't mind being one. It's like she was the one meant to be one but wasn't.

"It's like your ignoring your princess life." Dawn exclaimed. Even though she was one of my best friends she would never understand that I just wanted to be a normal girl.

"Is that what you really want to be Dawn, be stuck in a palace all day, not being able to go outside? It's boring." I explained to Dawn that being a princess wasn't everything

"Well, you have maids, eat all you want, get pretty dresses and-"

"It's not worth it!" I screamed softly cutting her off knowing what she already going to say.

"That is true Dawn you would probably not even get to meet any cute guys-"

"But May just met one." Dawn said cutting Misty off.

"So I'll probably never see him again." I told her.

"But you will, when we go to land again." Dawn said.

"How can you be so sure that we'll go again?" I asked Dawn.

"Look here comes the queen." Misty said and she and Dawn bowed. I covered my head with my hand in embarrassment.

"Oh Misty Dawn, you don't have to bow for me, were family remember that." Caroline, the queen, my mom told Misty and Dawn raising their heads up.

"Of course, your majesty." Misty told my mom.

"Um, your highness may I ask for permission if May could come with us again to land?" Dawn asked my mother. My mom could never say no to Dawn, she would obviously say...-

"No." She told us. Wow I think that was the first time she ever said no to Dawn.

"We'll take good care of her just like this morning although were going to land tonight." Misty said, I had no idea that they were going to land again especially tonight.

"Why?" Dawn asked my mom. Of course Dawn would beg to her until she said yes.

"We don't want May going to land again and said this was going to be only one time, now we agreed this one time because we knew May has never really seen nothing but this castle but that was it." Caroline said.

"Well we can't argue with you your highness." Misty said giving up as expected of her.

"Yes well that is all were going to bed early so please don't disturb us, bye now." Dawn said waving to the queen goodbye. For a moment there I thought Dawn was not going to let go of it.

"Well now what?" I said turning to Dawn.

"Let's get ready for tonight." Dawn said as she started dragging me to my room and Misty followed.

"Wait, what do you mean get ready for tonight?" I asked Dawn.

"You don't think we would go without you would you?" Misty said.

"Misty! You're okay with this?" I said surprised that she would go along with this.

"Well of coarse she is?" Dawn said. We entered our room and Dawn dragged me to the vanity, and put me in the chair to do my hair. I had my hair down, and at both sides she made small curls, with my tiara on top.

"Dawn, Misty, were going to get in trouble for disobeying my mom." I told them, but I could see it in their eyes that they would not change their minds.

"Don't worry about it." Misty reassured me that everything would be okay.

"Yeah I told your mom that we would be asleep and to not bother us, its fine." Dawn said but somehow I wasn't so sure about it. I have never snuck out of the castle before.

They finished getting themselves ready too, and then we put pillows on the bed for each of us and covered them with the blankets, just in case they did check on us. Then we got past our room and made our way to the back.

"Were so going to get in trouble." I said to myself.

"May?" Misty said.

"We did not come all this way just so that you can be all worried." Misty said.

"Yeah we came to have fun so cheer up okay?" Dawn said.

"Fine." I said but I was still kind of worried and nervous because we might be seeing that boy again. The thought of him made me giggle which surprised Misty and Dawn and they gasped.

"There's the May we know." Dawn said happily.

"Anyways why are we going to land again and at night?" I asked the both of them.

"They are going to have some show about flowers called fireworks." Dawn said still bot getting what she was saying.

"Why do we care about this?" I asked again.

"Because I want to see this, and Misty wanted to see that raven haired boy again." Dawn said as she giggled. Then I saw a blush on Misty's cheeks.

"Aw Misty is in love." I said teasing her. Then we got to the back door, we opened it and I felt someone watching us as we closed the door. Then we started to swim up to the surface, we reached to the surface as made our way to the land.

"Well those boys are gone and it's getting kind of dark so let's get dried up." Dawn said, all three of us changed and Dawn had this dark blue dress on that reached to her knees with blue flat shoes, I had a red dress that reached my knees and had a bow on top of my dress, my hair was the same with my tiara, and Misty had a plain strapless orange dress that reached her knees too and some yellow high heels.

Then I noticed the big long table next to us with the lantern on it, with some fancy forks, knives, plates, napkins, and spoons. We have that back in my place for dinner but I can't handle using all of those. It looked like they were having dinner for the show outside.

"When is the show starting?" Misty asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure, I just read show tonight." Dawn said. Then we heard people, and they we saw them heading towards us. So we made a run to the end of the beach where they wouldn't see us. There was a big boulder and we all hoped on it, but we made sure they wouldn't see us.

"The sky is beautiful when it's dark and look at the stars we thought that we would never see." Misty told us pointing to the sky as we laid down. But I just stared at the people at the table and Dawn noticed.

"Don't worry he'll come." Dawn said like as if I was about to meet him and he was running late.

"I hope so cause this might be the last time I see him, if my mom sees that were not in my room she will ground me forever and I'll never leave the castle again.

"Oh May don't exaggerate you get out a couple of times." Misty said. But a couple wasn't a lot. I'm sure my parent don't trust me at all, they treat me like a little girl.

"Yeah but not a lot, though I'm grateful you two visit me a lot or I would be bored all the time." I told them. Then we noticed something shining to the sky as it rised and rised, and then it exploded, as all of us got scared and gasped we got down from the boulder and braced ourselves hugging each other. But nothing happened, we looked up and there was more coming and we ducked our heads again.

"Wait a minute, Dawn hand me the flyer." Misty asked for some paper from Dawn, as Dawn handed it to Misty and she took a look at it.

"What?" I asked her.

"Those are the fireworks, the show is starting." Misty told us but we were still confused and scared.

"What?" Both Dawn and I told her. Misty climbed up the boulder once again and laid there.

"If you're scared just stay there, but they aren't going to hurt you there beautiful." Misty said, I turned to watch the sky as Misty was right they were like flowers blooming into the sky, so we were still kind of right.

I sensed Dawn shaking while she clinged to me, I let go of her and stood up to climb on the boulder.

"Wait May, don't go." Dawn begged me but I wanted to watch the fireworks before it was over.

"They won't hurt you Dawn, see for yourself." Misty told Dawn, as she still looked scared but she wanted to be with us she climbed onto the boulder and laid down next to me. I glanced at the people who had turned their attention to the sky, and I found Drew with Ash who were with two girls, my heart pounded, and as I put a sad expression in my face, but Dawn and Misty still had their attention to the sky, and I didn't want to tell Misty about Ash.

**Well thats all for now, my hands are tired from all that writng.**

**Sorry I took to long to update , Sorry there wasn't any moments here but next chapter will so stay with me I know that the plot hasn't been revealed but it will in the next chapter ill give u a hint it has something to do with those girls.**

**hopefull i didn't make any mistakes till next time. **

**please review for all who read please^_^thank you.**


End file.
